


Mornings With a Loved One.

by Cwartsy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwartsy/pseuds/Cwartsy
Summary: A typical morning in the love life of Baxter and Alastor.





	Mornings With a Loved One.

The alarm clock went off at seven AM. It was obnoxious and persistent. Drilling loudly into the ears of any nearby and assaulting them over and over until the noise became unbearable and a fist slammed against the off button.

Supposedly, that was the whole point of the contraption. To force its user to wake by being insufferable. But Baxter thought its purpose was defeated when it also forced its user to start every morning feeling irritated and grumpy. He really needed to replace that damn thing. 

He felt movement by his side. The sudden movement startled him for a second but then he felt silly. He knew exactly who was next to him.

Alastor groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He dragged his pillows over his head and practically smothered himself with them. 

Baxter didn’t blame him. Alastor worked nights. Baxter could scarcely think of anything worse for someone who had spent all night working than being disturbed a measly hour after falling asleep by what sounded like that awful electronic band Crymini liked, if they were all dropped on their heads as infants. 

Alastor could have just slept in his own bed and not been disturbed at all. Baxter would tell him this every time he stumbled into his bed at the end of a long working night. And Alastor would always respond with, “Yes. But that bed didn’t have you in it.” 

It made Baxter smile to think about that. 

Baxter was quick to end their torment and turn the wretched machine off. To his surprise, he didn’t hear Alastor’s usual plea to let him destroy it. Poor thing, he must really be shattered. 

He stayed under the duvet for just a moment. Baxter had never been the “just five more minutes” type of person when it came to getting up in the morning. Once he was up, he was up and out. But that apparently changes when you have a romantic partner.

He should be getting ready to go to work now but all Baxter wanted to do was hold Alastor and soak in the warmth of his body. Even if it was just for a little while. 

But Baxter knew it wouldn’t be for a little while. If he stayed within Alastor’s reach for much longer, he would latch on to Baxter and refuse to let go. Then Baxter would become oblivious to time and his sense of urgency would slip further and further into the back of his mind, while the clock crept further and further forward. Until before he knew it, he’d be running late. 

Fighting the temptation away, Baxter begrudgingly got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

The first order of business was to take his medication. His pills and some water were on his work desk prepared and waiting for him. Something that Baxter had not thought to do. But he knew who had. 

He had drifted back to sleep. Lying on his back now with his pillows back under his head again. His face now uncovered, there was nothing to hide the massive and utterly uncharacteristic frown that spread across it. 

He looked so grumpy. Baxter assumed that was because of the terrible wake-up call and he took his medication without a second thought. But when he looked at him again, he looked even more sulky. 

Baxter wondered why that could be. He tried to think of what else could annoy Alastor at this hour. Then blushed and smiled when he could only think of one thing. 

Alastor usually demanded affection whenever his and Baxter’s working hours overlapped enough for them to spend time together. Especially in the mornings. 

Usually, at this time, Baxter would be trapped in Alastor’s arms and would stay his happy captive for at least twenty minutes. But this morning, Baxter must have managed to get out of bed before Alastor could snake his arms around him.

Maybe that was why he looked so grumpy. He couldn’t be sure if that was it but Baxter wanted to think it was. 

Normally, this was the last thing Baxter did before he left for work and today would be no exception. But all the same, Baxter went over to Alastor’s side of the bed and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

And the second Baxter was within grabbing distance, the duvet went flying, Baxter went plummeting, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and before he knew what was going on, Baxter was on top of Alastor. Locked in a hunter’s trap like embrace. For that was what it was. To Baxter’s total lack of surprise, he had been lured into a trap he should have seen coming a mile away. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Alastor demanded playfully with a grin. 

“To work.” Baxter replied smiling right back, “Like always.”

“You don’t have to be in work for the best part of an hour. Surely you can spend some of that time with me.”

“Hmm.” Baxter teased, “Let’s see if I have a choice.”

He attempted to move and all that happened was that Alastor held him tighter and pulled the duvet back over them both. 

“Didn’t think so.” Baxter said settling down onto his lover’s chest and putting his arms around his neck. Of course, he was happy to give in to Alastor’s demands for company and cuddles. But only for five minutes, otherwise, he would risk being late. 

Alastor wasn’t planning on releasing him that soon and Baxter knew it. So after what Baxter thought was four minutes, he opted to bargain with his lover. 

“What’s it going to take for you to let me go?” he asked Alastor.

“Guess.” Alastor challenged his lover

So Baxter did and kissed Alastor straight on the lips. Once. Twice. Three times then a few times more. Quick little pecks, each barely lasting a second. After about ten of these fleeting little kisses, Baxter stopped to speak. 

“I’m assuming I guessed right,” he said to Alastor, knowing for a fact he had, “but was it enough?”

Alastor said nothing. He didn’t need to. The look on his face might as well have said, “You’re joking, right?”

“Of course.” was Baxter’s silent answer, “Alright. Alright.” was his vocal one.

He started kissing him again. This time Alastor made sure the kisses lasted longer. In no time at all, they became so absorbed in each other everything else faded away. Including Baxter’s sense of time. 

After who knows how many kisses, Baxter gave Alastor one last extra long and lingering kiss before planting several on his cheek. 

“That’s for earlier.” he told him, tilting his head to the desk where the now empty glass and pillbox were, “You can be so thoughtful when you want to be.”

“It was no trouble.” Alastor shrugged. A flirtatious grin completely took over his face as he brought a hand to caress Baxter’s cheek. 

“It’s no trouble at all thinking about you.” he said, “The real trouble is trying to stop.”

He moved closer to Baxter so that their foreheads touched and added, “Motivation being the main issue.”

Baxter relished in his partner’s flattery and touch. He was joyously contempt staying put where he was but when he felt Alastor’s other hand on his face, Baxter remembered he was trying to get out of his lover’s clutches and saw a window of opportunity open before him.

With Alastor distracted and both of his hands occupied, Baxter was no longer trapped.

Now was his chance. A glimmer of mischief flashed in his eyes before he dove for it. He threw the covers aside and made a leap off of Alastor shouting, “Freedom!” 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Alastor grabbed Baxter once again and had him back on top of him in an instant. The latter laughing and squirming and more interested in play fighting than actually trying to get away. 

“My dearest.” Alastor warned in a voice that had absolutely no threat to it whatsoever, “I would strongly advise against you trying that again. Remember, it’s your turn to spend the evening at my place.”

Alastor may have been joking around but if Baxter knew Alastor, he knew there was a good chance he could be semi-serious. He knew what was in Alastor’s room. Or more relevantly, what he had hidden in there. 

“What I suggest you do instead is be the darling little gourami you are and stay right here with me.”

Alastor then started to brush Baxter’s neck with kisses and Baxter tried and failed to contain his giggles. 

“I want to, love. Really, I do. It’s a shame I have to leave in…”

Baxter drifted off when he realised he had lost track of time. He had no idea what the time was now. He looked at the clock. It was now twenty past seven. Twenty minutes had gone by in what felt like five. Now he really needed to get a move on if he wanted to arrive at work on time.

“Alastor, seriously now.” he said gently, “I must get up this minute or I’ll be late.”

Alastor made this adorably pathetic, sad puppy whine and clung tighter. 

“I know. I know.” Baxter said in empathy as he stroked Alastor’s hair, “Believe me. If this was my day off, I’d stay here with you all day. But it’s not my day off so I’ve got to go to work. 

All Alastor did in response was start nuzzling Baxter. Obviously still not convinced. 

“Just think of it this way.” Baxter said, trying a different approach, “When my shift ends, I’ll have hours to spend with you.” 

Alastor seemed pleased with that so Baxter made another attempt to get off of him. 

At the very least he could move this time but still, Alastor didn’t let him go. His arms just moved along with Baxter as he rose to his knees. Loose but still firm. 

“Come on. Let go now.” said Baxter tugging at Alastor’s arm, “I’m going in the shower.”

“Ahh.” Alastor half purred, half growled. His eyes narrowed and his grin widened. Giving him a dangerous, predatory look. Baxter wondered what the hell he had said to get him to look like that. 

He leaned closer to the young man on top of him until their faces were parallel. His hands slid down his back until they smoothed over his backside. He squeezed it and whispered in a voice dripping with seduction;

“Excellent suggestion.”

Baxter gave out a little squeak and shoved Alastor flat onto the mattress. Making Alastor crack up with laughter. 

“I meant by myself. Jesus!” exclaimed Baxter but he was laughing too. 

“Well, you’re too bashful to be anything but subtle when it comes to that sort of thing.” Alastor defended, even though Baxter was clearly not angry at all, “Forgive me darl but with you, I’ve come to take every little thing as a sign. Or rather, hope every little thing is a sign.” 

“You cannot be serious.” Baxter scoffed, “I have to be in work in forty minutes and as for you, you’ve only had an hour of sleep. Surely, you must be too tired.”

Again. Alastor pulled his “you must be joking” face. He didn’t look like he was joking. For once, he looked deadly serious. 

And just like that. The entire surrounding atmosphere was flipped upside down. The causal essence and even some of the comfort was gone. A second ago, Baxter felt bliss. Now he felt excitement but also nervousness twisting around in his gut. 

“Well, If you’re really up for it.” Baxter murmured. He avoided eye contact with Alastor and felt embarrassed by how small and quiet his voice sounded. 

“Only if you are.” Alastor interrupted and his hands went straight for Baxter’s. Baxter interlocked his fingers between the fingers of his lover almost instinctively and in that moment, he felt the old atmosphere slowly come back. Comfort returned and nervousness was on it’s way out. 

He kissed one of the hands he was holding and said with one hundred percent certainty, “I am, but we can’t be long. We don’t have much time.”

“I wish we did.” Alastor whispered. He was trying to be seductive again but Baxter couldn’t miss the hint of longing in his voice. 

Baxter knew that feeling all too well. He too always felt a little sad whenever they had to part. It was silly really but even if it was only for a few hours, Baxter hated having to be away from Alastor. Him and his companionship and romance and everything else. 

“So do I.” he sighed, “Still. Never mind. Again. When I get back, We’ll have hours to spend on each other.”

At last. Baxter cracked it. He finally got Alastor to release him. Well, for about two seconds. When Baxter got to his feet, Alastor plucked him from the ground and cradled him in his arms. 

Baxter gave out a yelp of surprise when he was lifted into the air without any warning but he held on tight. Completely trusting and utterly ecstatic to let his loved one kiss him and carry him to the bathroom 

Now, dear reader. To read this story or any story, one needs imagination. You’ve used your imagination just now. You’ve used to it picture every last detail of this little written scene and everything that happened in it. You can imagine what happened next.


End file.
